Journey's End  Raleigh's first night
by Wawbwah
Summary: I wrote this as a joke, we studied the book in length and I think this is entirely plausable. Smutty slash scene set in the dugout Raleigh/Stanhope :D


Journey's End Slash.

Smutty slash between Raleigh and Stanhope.

M for sexual scene with explicit language. If you don't like that please don't read it.

Raleigh was in despair; his hopes of Stanhope ever wanting him were destroyed. He'd thought that seeing him without his nuisance sister there to distract him, he'd want him, and Raleigh's life would be complete. But Stanhope seemed sick at the very sight of him, and he'd only been there a day! He felt tears prick in his eyes as he got ready for bed, fiddling with his new uniform, fumbling over the brass buttons.

"Tricky bastards, aren't they?" Raleigh jumped, spun round to see a drunken Stanhope staring at him, waiting for his response. Raleigh's heart felt like it was splitting in two, his childhood crush hated him. He could see Stanhope's dislike for him burning in his eyes, and he looked down.

"Yes, Stanhope, tricky." Raleigh turned away, only to have Stanhope lumber over to him, fruitlessly trying to unfasten his buttons, "I'm OK, really, Stanhope."

"Call me Dennis, Jimmy; I always preferred being called Dennis." Raleigh's heart skipped a beat, Stanhope was smiling at him, Dennis, his best friend, and first love was smiling – maybe he didn't hate him after all.

"All right, Dennis, but it's really OK, I can manage." Raleigh was kicking himself. _He wants to undress you, Jimmy, let him for God's sake! _His thoughts were spinning out of control and he felt a twitch in his trousers. He silently started praying for Stanhope to leave him alone and that he was too drunk to notice his erection.

"How's your sister?" Stanhope struck up conversation. No such luck, Raleigh sighed, always about his sister.

"She's doing well, missing you frightfully though." Raleigh thought about the letter she'd given him to pass on to her Dennis, but he hadn't been given the chance before, and now, seeing the love of his life stepping towards him, he couldn't bring himself to give it to him.

"I'm glad it's just you and me here, Jimmy, I've missed you, since I left. I'm sorry I'm so bad tempered at the moment…"

"Dennis, it's alright, I don't mind, I've been thinking about you a lot too."

"It's been just under a year, hasn't it?" Raleigh gulped, this time last year, Stanhope had returned to England to give a talk at his school, and had spent an entire afternoon with Raleigh, Raleigh had kissed him, briefly on the lips as they said good bye, he remembered Stanhope's confused stare as he walked away.

"Yes, a year in June." Raleigh replied.

"You kissed me." Stanhope looked up at him, his head tilted to the side.

"I did, Stanhope."

"Dennis. Why?" Stanhope stood up a little unsteadily and walked towards Raleigh, he sat down on the ground next to Raleigh's feet. Seizing his chance, Raleigh slide off his bed where he was sitting to the floor of the dugout next to Stanhope.

"'S cold, don't you think?" Raleigh needed to change the subject. _He's drunk, what do you think you're doing? _His brain was fighting his mind and his desire for Stanhope. To his surprise, Stanhope laid his head on Raleigh's shoulder.

"It was nice, you know? Your sister never kissed me like that." The words lingered in the air as Raleigh decided what to do next. _Go for it! _His conscious was stuck. After a moment's hesitation, He gave in. Turning to Stanhope, who looked up, he leaned in and kissed him. He'd never quite work out how a man who smoked as much as he did and drank himself to death could taste so good. Stanhope was kissing him back. _Yes! Oh my God, yes! _He thought as he ran his fingers through Stanhope's short, neat hair. Stanhope's hand brushed past his leg and he felt a million volts of electricity go through his body. He moved his other hand down past Stanhope's hips and broke off from the kiss to look down at where his hand was, looking for a tell-tale bulge to see if Dennis was enjoying it as much as he. He was. Stanhope brought his hand under Raleigh's chin and lifted up his face to meet his gaze. He winked and leaned in to kiss him again, this time, sliding his hand up his leg. Raleigh moaned into his mouth slightly, unbuttoning Stanhope's shirt. Stanhope lifted him up and onto the bed, his wide eyes looking more sober as the situation progressed. Only undoing a few buttons, he pulled Raleigh's shirt over his head and pushed him flat on the bed, pinning him down with one arm either side. He moved his leg over Raleigh's body and straddled him, kissing his neck and fumbling over his trouser buttons.

"Oh," whispered Raleigh, as Stanhope pulled down his trousers and underwear, and kissed his neck, then his chest and his stomach, making his way gradually down to Raleigh's penis. Soon Raleigh was clutching at Stanhope's hair and arching his back as he sucked him off. "Mmph" Stanhope stopped and looked up at Raleigh and gulped, wiping a small dribble of cum off his face, then he smiled and Raleigh collapsed back onto the bed, feeling exhausted. Stanhope moved up to him and spooned him, kissing and nibbling his neck and ear, his penis twitching, hard against Raleigh's back. _Oh God, oh GOD, _he turned slightly and saw Stanhope lean towards him. Stanhope whispered in his ear "Ready?" and ran his hand down his back. Stanhope lifted himself up and laid himself between Raleigh's legs, and reached behind him into a little box next to the bed on an improvised shelf, from which he produced a small circular pot of Vaseline. Scooping almost a third of the pot onto his fingers, he pushed Raleigh back with his spare hand, and massaged the Vaseline in and around his arsehole. Raleigh started breathing heavily as Stanhope slid a finger into him, and even harder when he started moving it in and out. After a few minutes Stanhope slid his second finger in and then his third. It was cool in the dugout but Raleigh and Stanhope were both sweating as they kissed and moaned and Stanhope fingered Raleigh.

Suddenly Raleigh moved, causing Stanhope to withdraw his fingers, and he looked into his eyes and they both knew what was about to happen. Raleigh moaned softly, wincing a little and hoping Stanhope wouldn't notice, as Stanhope's cock pushed into his anus. He wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer and deeper into him. Stanhope leant in to Raleigh and bit his neck, sucking hard and leaving a mark as Raleigh moaned louder and moved his pelvis into him. They soon picked up speed and Raleigh dug his fingernails in Stanhope's back. Raleigh's toes curled up and he crossed his legs behind Stanhope's back as they fucked, pushing him down more with each thrust. Stanhope had a hand on each shoulder and moved faster. Raleigh moaned loudly and pushed his pelvis in time with Stanhope.

Raleigh started panting as Stanhope got faster. His moaning had slowed to a slow, long groan. He felt his orgasm flow through him as Stanhope pulled out and beat off onto his stomach, and collapsed onto Raleigh, his breath hot on his neck. Raleigh pulled his shirt up off the floor and started putting it on, conscious of the noise they had made in the small dugout. Stanhope was asleep.

Raleigh wandered into the larger dugout, looking for Mason to make him some food and there was a crash of a metal plate dropping and Trotter turned round, his cock in a pie. "It's not what it looks like."

There was a sneeze sound, and they looked round to see Mason peeping round the corner, binoculars in hand. He turned to Raleigh. "It so was."


End file.
